paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos .50 cal
|unlock = 65 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |type = Sniper Rifle |max_ammo = 15 |rate_of_fire = 40 |damage = 2880 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 0 |concealment = 2 |threat = 185 |achievements = 3 }} The Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the Rattlesnake and R93 sniper rifles. Overview The Thanatos .50 cal is a very high damage sniper rifle, dealing almost base damage per shot (the highest damage per round in the game by a factor of ten). This power comes at a price however - you can only carry rounds total ( with Fully Loaded), and the reload speed and fire rate are both low. The Thanatos also boasts a high base accuracy, which combined with its immense damage makes it a very effective precision weapon when backed up with a sustainable secondary. The Thanatos is particularly suited to taking out high threat targets like Bulldozers. A Bulldozer will die in shots to the head if they still have their face plate on, or shots to the body (due to their huge hit point totals) - all other enemies only require a single bullet to kill. All sniper rifle rounds will penetrate most forms of bullet-resistant armor (including Shields) and also the cops themselves - the Thanatos in particular is more than capable of taking down or enemies with a single bullet in cramped quarters. Thin walls and small objects can also be shot through to kill cops taking cover; this is a particularly useful for disposing of Cloakers hiding behind doors or in alcoves. Overall the Thanatos in the hands of a skilled marksman with plenty of ammo is one of the most dangerous weapons in the game. Tips *Equipping the Thanatos .50 with the Suppressed Barrel and having Silent Killer aced will give you a damage rating of , severely outclassing every other weapons in terms of damage. *Since the concealment is very low, trying to make the Thanatos a concealable weapon is unwise, rather, focus on increasing accuracy, stability, etc. *Bring an Ammo Bag to circumvent the Thanatos's usual ammunition shortages. Available modifications Barrel Gadget Grip Sight Trivia *The Thanatos .50 cal is based on the Barrett M95 bolt action Anti-Materiel rifle. *The Thanatos .50 is the only sniper rifle not to possess a frame/body mod. *The "Dodge This" achievement is a reference to The Matrix movie. *The "Surprise, Motherfucker!" is one of the very few achievements to bear a word of profanity in its name. **Its name is a reference to one of James Doakes' famous quotes from the Dexter TV series. *The Thanatos .50 cal has the highest damage per shot of all weapons in PAYDAY 2. *In mythology, Thanatos was the Greek god and embodiment of death. This is somewhat reflected in the Thanatos .50's huge damage that is capable of ending a life swiftly and effectively. *The Fully Loaded skill brings the max ammo for the Thanatos .50 from 15 to 19. *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. The sight also has the words "For Campers By Campers" written on top of the Optic. * The Thanatos's Concealment rating of is the lowest among all sniper rifles. Ironically, with CQB Barrel and Straight Grip the Thanatos .50 cal will have a concealment rating of , higher than other sniper rifles with their concealment increasing mods. Achievements meters using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Tank Buster Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} headshot kills on Cloakers using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Suppressed Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} Gallery Thanatos-stock.jpg|Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle (unmodified). Thanatos-TankBuster-MilLsr-RubberGrip-TheiaScope.jpg|Modded Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle (Tank Buster barrel, Military Laser Module, Rubber Grip, Theia Magnified Scope). Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Sniper Rifles